Celebrity Drama BS/Why Is Meghan Trainor Still A Thing?
third episode Episode The dead body is revealed to be... IKA WONG. JK its Lele Pons. KATY: ok when tf did she get here LANA: 'bitch does it look like ik ''Suddenly Lana's phone starts ringing. Like a dumb bitch she puts it on speakers. '''???: FRANKIE YOU LITTLE CUNT I TOLD YOU TO KIDNAP KATY NOT KILL LELE U DUMB BITCH An arrow comes flying the window and it hits"Lana"'s head. Adele grabs "Lana" and ends up snatching his glued wig. ADELE: hm this wig smells like food Adele tries to eat the wig but Lele Pons punches it for her. LELE: why tf am in this latina costume isnt lele pons dead Lele takes off her wig and it turns out it's Camila in a hangover. CAMILA: ALL YALL WERE TALKING REALLY LAUD An arrow comes flying through the window and it hits Camila's head. KATY: OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG PEOPLE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ADELE: dont yell i ate alcohol last night Katy reunites everyone that was inside her house in the room Frankie and Camila were killed. ARIANA: what the fuck is frankie even doing there ugh did he run away from the mental asylum again DEMI: oh plus ur rat is dead LAUREN: lowkey knew this was happening KATY: so liek we need to hide the bodies JUSTIN: srsly i thought we were going to have an orgy REGINA: justin your suck a little skeez Everyone turns around and Regina George and Kourtney Kardashian show up. SHAKIRA: AH DIOS MIO REGINA: dont mind your business i have experience on hiding bodies KOURTNEY: same here... DEMI: kourtney what the fuck KOURTNEY: playing tag was my favorite thing in childhood... DEMI: kourtney what the actual fuck KATY: ok so hide the bodies i cba i need a spa day MARINA: youre going out of the house with that hair rip KATY: excuse me you whore MARINA: try me bitch we all know you killed frankie and camila Everyone goes silent. KATY: why would i want to kill... these two irrelevant cunts? MARINA: if i recall correctly... you were the one who spent the whole night jamming KATY: um MARINA: in fact i know that bc i happened to wake up at 4 am and u were still jamming to you're so gay JUSTIN: lmao that flop KATY: WHATEVER HOE I HAVE AN ALIBIBUDBUEIS SOMEHTING IDK WHAT ITS CALLED I WAS WITH ADELE WHEN I FOUND THE BODY ISNT THAT LIKE INNOCENT ADELE: oh yeah yeah she was with me... or something... bagels. NAGITO: you like bagels too? Nagito gets run over by a bagel truck inside Katy's house. The driver turns out to be Meghan Trainor. EVERYONE BUT MEGHAN: no MEGHAN: yes that is in fact my legal name ARIANA: choke wait do you have donuts inside that truck MEGHAN: yes but i licked them all MEGHAN: whatcha gonna do about it Ariana is enraged. MEGHAN: SO WHATEVER GIRLS ITS TIME FOR A SPA DAY KATY: is this your way of trying to be liked by us MEGHAN: yes KATY: well perfect lets MEGHAN: only 5 people can come tho Katy, Adele, Meghan, Marina and Ariana come to the spa day. KATY: i cant believe shakira, demi and lauren had to ditch me to scissor smh ADELE: same ARIANA: i cant believe im driving MARINA: wait ari have u never drived before ARIANA: nope im too young to get a drivers license KATY: bitch no Ariana almost crashes the car but manages to get to the spa center. ARIANA: were here KATY: yes lets The receptionist is Adult Wednesday Addams. WEDDNESDAY ADDAMS: idc ADELE: me They get massaged by Chris Brown. CHRIS BROWN: does anyone wanna get fucked by my uncomfortably long cock EVERYGIRL: NO MEGHAN: i love it when we quote my song MARINA: shut the fuck up The girls are relaxing in the dressing room, except for Katy and Marina who are still fighting. MARINA: youre fucking trash KATY: SHUT UP YOU BASIC... FART ADELE: really katy really KATY: i swear to god marina i am going to fucking kill you MARINA: OH YEAH WELL THEN TRY ME TRY THE FUCK OUT OF ME KATY: OH I WILL MARINA: IM WAITING Suddenly the whole room is filled with gas and all of them pass out. Adele wakes up and notices only her and Ariana are still in the spa room, and Chris Brown's nude dead body is lying on the floor, with his genitals cut off. ADELE: should i steal the body and cook him for dinner? no. bad adele. ARIANA'' (sleeping)'': hmmm justin i love it when u fuck me like that... gosh u are so much better than macagain i love you ariana pls dont hate me ADELE: ...bish what the f-- Suddenly Adele is interrupted by a scream. Ariana wakes up too. ARIANA: what the fuck ADELE: get off your ass we need to figure out whats happening Adele and Ariana rush to the sauna where they find... Two dead bodies. Wednesday Addams and Meghan Trainor are lying on the floor, impaled by what seems like a long ass cock. ADELE: um rip lowkey robbed wednesday and also no over there ARIANA: omg wait is this... blood? AND WHY IS IT PINK? Adele looks at Ariana's face. Her cheeks have blood on it but there are no wounds. Adele looks at the ceiling and suddenly someone crashes on Ariana. Adele quickly helps up Ariana and turns around the dead body to reveal its face and it is... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ARIANA: MARINA?!?! THE END ADELE: NO ITS NOT THE END YOU DUMB BITCH AND ITS NOT... MARINA... ARIANA: no look marina is here hi Adele couldn't look at anywhere else but the dead body... Her dead body... ADELE: ...Katy! Category:Celebrity Drama BS Episodes